


Ruined space-popcorns

by pigalle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But he's swept off his feet, Canon verse, Falling on top of each other, First Kiss, Keith is not impressed, Kitchen make-out, LITERALLY, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Popcorn, Space popcorns, Who manages to create a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: Lance knocks over their space-popcorns during game-playing, so he and Keith has to fetch more, only for Lance to mess up even more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I begun this with shiro's birthday in mind and all that, but it sort of took it's own direction. This is now only kind of a happy birthday to Shiro (and me) - who am I kidding, it's nowhere near that. Also I don't understand why I always feel "hey it's my birthday, I should write something", shouldn't it be more the other way around? Anyway, a fic came out of it!
> 
> I finished season 2 like yesterday - or was it 2 days ago? - so I don't feel like I know the fandow super well, but eh, here we go.

“So what, your birthday is on the 29th?” Lance asked, his tone hinting on glee. “Of february? Then you’re basically the youngest out of all of us! You’re what, a few years old?”

“That’s not how it works,” Shiro sighed, dragging his hand down over his face, “and you know it.”

“But hey!” Lance protested, “you only have a birthday every 4th year! That makes you only a few years!”

“It’s not worth arguing with him about this,” Pidge hurried to say when Shiro was about to open his mouth and protest again.

“Hey, I’m worth arguing with!” Lance protested once again, this time standing up so abruptly the bowl of popcorn-something they had been snacking on with the game was thrown to the floor before Keith could steady it.

“Fucking-” Keith muttered, and then burst, “Lance!” when said guy managed to kick him in the knee.

“Oops?” Lance said, not sounding sorry even in the slightest.

“That was the last popcorn we had!” Hunk whined and hung his head — they had stumbled upon the popcorn in the market on a planet they visited, and had only been able to get a little bit, that had, until Lance, been carefully watched and divided amongst them.

“Fear not,” Coran said, and stood up, “I will fetch some other snacks for us.”

Allura reached out and stopped him before he could get far away. “You’re still in the game, and Lance was the one who ruined the popcorn.” She sent a glare at Lance, having loved the taste as soon as she’d had a bite. “He can go get new snacks, and Keith can make sure he doesn’t screw that up either.”

Keith groaned, but stretched to get up. Lance was in enough of a messy mood that Keith was expecting something to go wrong if he was left alone.

They made it to the kitchen without any troubles, which sort of only managed to make Keith feel suspicious. He kept a close eye on Lance as he rummaged through the cupboards — in a weird sort of combination of suspiciousness and body appreciation. Lance might be really fucking annoying most of the time, but Keith had to admit he looked really good. (Or maybe he was biased in that after having been alone for so long, and then basically only seeing the same six people all the time. Or maybe he was biased for kind of sort of maybe having a crush on the guy. Did that count as biased?)

A sudden sound made Keith jump and realise he’d spaced out. When he looked to Lance he found the other boy on the floor trying to salvage a box of something that had crashed to the floor.

“How did you even manage that?!” Keith moaned, rushing forward to try and do something about the mess.

Which was of course why he missed the slippery puddle and fell, somehow managing to land — with a huff as the air went out of his lungs — underneath Lance. Keith groaned from the pain of his head hitting the floor, and when he opened his eyes Lance was only a few inches above him, staring down with a look on his face that Keith couldn’t fully place.

“Uh, hi?” There was a note of squeakiness in Lance tone, one that Keith would have missed if not for the glint that followed in Lance’s eyes.

Before Keith could answer — what would he even answer? — Lance moved as if attempting to get up, only for his hand to slip and him to fall back down — right on top of Keith. As if in a — coincident? chance of luck? — Lance fell so that their bodies fitted together, their heads clashing together as their lips met.

Keith was … dumbfound. The surprise of it all was too much for him to even know  _ how _ to move, even less so if he actually  _ wanted _ to move. But then Lance made the decision for him, by shifting slightly and moving his lips. Like he was actively trying to kiss Keith. Like they were seriously laid on the floor kissing each other.

Which they actually seriously were, Keith realised when a choked of sound escaped from Lance mouth when they parted the slightest to catch a breath. Which they actually seriously were, Keith realised when Lance shifting made their hips brush, in an all too deliberate way for it to have been any form of coincident.

When Keith realised all this, and what it actually meant, he couldn’t help but reach his hands up to touch Lance, one curling into his locks and the other to stroke along his shoulder blades. He couldn’t help the wet slide as he let his own lips move, slowly, with heat, inviting Lance to poke his tongue out. The whole scenario was so much better that anything Keith could have imagined with someone he so constantly found obnoxious. It was so much better than any form of fantasy could ever compete to be, so much more real and filled with emotions.

Keith did realise they would have to have a — very uncomfortable — talk about this later, but for now he just wanted to sink into the wet slide of Lance’s lips, the insistent heat of his tongue, and the distracting brushes of his hips against Keith’s.

Which of course was why the door to the kitchen had to burst open right that moment, followed by Pidge calling out for them. “Are you alright? You didn’t start fighting, did you? Seriously, what’s taking you so long with getting snacks?”

The voice only came closer until she had rounded the counters and Keith had to deal with a situation in which neither he nor Lance had even tried to move away from each other. At least they weren’t kissing anymore.

Pidge frowned down at them for a moment before asking, “You didn’t start a fight, right?”

Keith opened his mouth to answer, which of course turned out to be a bad move as it dragged Pidge attention right there.

“You could have at least given us something before you went of to make out,” she suddenly burst, her stare turning from worried to annoyed. She huffed (as if she expected nothing less, and really, could Keith blame her?) and turned to take a box of cookies before walking out of the kitchen.

“And could you maybe take that somewhere else?” she called over her back before the door closed. “Some of us gets out food cooked in there!”

Keith groaned and let his eyes fall shut. Was it possible to experience more embarrassment in one day?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad), where you can always find a reblogable post about the work.


End file.
